Ma jolie, jolie poupée
by ushi-sama
Summary: Dir en Grey Tu seras ce jouet avec lequel on s’est bien trop amusé Telles furent ses paroles. Celles d'une personne dangereuse qui s'est elle aussi faite avoir par cette voix prenante... Dir en Grey.
1. prologue

Commentaire : Ma première fic sur diru… Alors frappez pas trop fort, pliiiizz ! Vos critiques sont les bienvenues, si ça peut m'aider à progresser, on dit jamais non .

Bonne lecture

merci à Ryû pour la correction

--

POV _inconnu_

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignent, les cris d'hystérie résonnent. Ça y est, c'est l'entrée tant attendue. La scène s'emplit d'une atmosphère nouvelle. Lourde. Noire. Violente. L'atmosphère Dir en Grey. Sa voix si profonde qui vous fait ressentir à chaque fois une émotion différente. Cette voix qui va chercher au plus profond de vos entrailles, dans votre cœur, dans votre âme, ce qu'il peut y avoir en vous de plus psychotique, de plus dangereux et de plus mélancolique pour l'attacher à son chant afin de le rendre plus puissant encore, elle retentit enfin, coupant le souffle à toutes les personnes présentes, les entraînant dans son épouvantable ballet.

Doucement mon ange, ne les tue pas tout de suite. Il faut agir à petit feu, c'est bien meilleur… Tu préfères la vitesse ? Désolé mon cœur, mais je serai le maître. Tu te décomposeras lentement entre mes doigts et je ne pourrai qu'admirer ta chute. C'est ça… Amuse-toi bien à les rendre fous d'envie… Bientôt tu ne le pourras plus. Tu seras brisé.

_« Tu seras ce jouet avec lequel on s'est bien trop amusé »_

De là où je suis, je peux t'observer sans gêne, personne ne voit rien. Tu les happes tous. Toutes ces blessures que tu aimes à te faire subir pour les tenir encore plus en haleine, te rends-tu compte qu'elles ne font qu'exciter encore plus cet instinct bestial qui me consume petit à petit, celui-là même qui commande toutes ces pulsions dirigées à ton égard ?

Mais non bien sûr, tu n'as encore rien remarqué. Tu te mutiles sans penser aux conséquences. Patience… Patience… Bientôt tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier, je te soulagerai de ce poids. Pitié, à ce rythme, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, et comment expliquer aux autres cette protubérance soudaine et indésirable ? Certes, ta voix est incroyable, mais avec cette habitude de l'entendre, cela serait quand même trop étrange de réagir encore à son écoute.

Ces filles m'insupportent avec leurs cris suraigus. Dans un monde parfait, il n'y aurait que toi avec cette capacité. Tu ferais vibrer la planète entière avec tes hurlements, et tous deviendraient tes esclaves, avilis par tes chants.

Ces corps en ébullition, tu les entends qui t'appellent ? Ils te veulent, les pauvres bêtes. Voilà, c'est ça, donne-toi à eux… Une dernière fois, vends ton âme au diable pour qu'ils atteignent cette jouissance ultime que tu leur procures grâce à ce don… Ce présent du ciel, il m'appartiendra, et c'est moi seul qui goûterai à cette extase suprême.

Tu crieras, tu supplieras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne resteras pas passif sous mes mains ? Je voudrais entendre cette bouche meurtrie soupirer des gémissements de dégoûts, mélangés aux soupirs de ce plaisir charnel. Je veux que ton âme et ton corps soient en désaccord parfait, je veux que tu te perdes dans ce piège que j'ai habillement tissé, telle l'araignée attendant sa proie.

_« Le papillon viendra se poser dans la toile »_

Oui… Le personnage que je joue, ce masque de pureté que je te montre, sera notre toile, fine comme de la dentelle, fragile comme du cristal, mais redoutable pour celui qui ose la toucher. Et toi, beau papillon innocent, tu vas te perdre dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que l'araignée se glisse contre ta peau pour dévorer ton cœur.

Enfin, ce concert s'achève. Les fans, repus, s'en vont. Moi, dans le froid de la nuit, j'attends ta sortie. Tu ne devrais plus tarder maintenant. Voilà, tu es là, tu ressembles à un enfant que sa mère aurait bien trop emmitouflé avec ce bonnet enfoncé jusqu'à ces magnifiques yeux. Mais que tu es beau. À cette vue, j'oublie ma rancœur passée, car un jour je t'aurai. Tous ces fans stupides, je les battrai, et tu ne seras rien qu'à moi…

_Rien…_

_Qu'à moi…_

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 1

Commentaire : merci à Ryû pour la correction alors que son ordi bug beaucoup. Pas de commentaire spécial. Donnez moi vos impressions sur l'inconnu, qui est-ce à votre avis ? (un membre du groupe, d'un autre groupe, un fan, sa mère, Ryû l'empailleuse travestie…)

--

POV Kyô

M'asseoir. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai envie. Ce rythme de travail est trop intensif, et le canapé du local me fait de l'œil. Comme ses coussins m'ont l'air accueillant vus d'ici. Mais non, il faut continuer à chanter jusqu'à ce que la nicotine vienne à manquer au cerveau de notre leader.

Si seulement je pouvais m'allonger contre ce tissu moelleux pour dormir. Dormir, et oublier. Oublier ce visage qui m'obsède. Pourquoi lui ? Parmi les centaines que je vois tous les jours en me promenant dans les rues, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit le sien qui m'ensorcèle ?

Pourtant, ce fut une rencontre banale, comme il s'en produit des milliers chaque jour.

_Flash Back_

_Une pluie légère et douce, un café aux ambiances Jazzy, une sensualité dans le jeu de lumière. Voici le lieu de mes inspirations soudaines, celles qui créeront plus tard ces chansons torturées dont seul je comprends le sens. L'analyse des gens qui passent, l'invention d'une Histoire à leur vie, quoi de mieux pour créer un univers à mes paroles ?_

_Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, j'ai pris une boisson chaude et je me suis installé à une table tranquille du fond. Les yeux rivés sur la table, je dessine quelques esquisses sans intérêt et sans cohérence, j'attends patiemment que le temps passe, amenant avec lui les mots._

_Une présence… Proche. En temps normal, les gens ne viennent pas, préférant me laisser seul, ayant bien compris que je veux rester dans mon coin. C'est un homme. Sa voix légèrement rauque me fait frissonner. Je ne peux que lever la tête vers lui. Il me sourit, mais ce visage, je le connais déjà. L'aurais-je déjà croisé en rêve ?_

_Serait-il venu dans mes nuits, me prévenant de sa venue future ?_

_Je l'invite à s'asseoir, le pauvre, ses cheveux trempés qui gouttent dans son cou ne doivent pas être des plus agréables. Il me sourit timidement avant de plonger son nez dans son thé chaud. Le silence s'installe. Mais pas ce silence gêné que vous essayez toujours de combler avec des politesses et des questions dont les réponses ne vous intéressent qu'à peine. Non, un silence paisible, ceux où seuls les gestes et les regards parlent._

_Il a un regard magnifique. Ses yeux bruns en amande m'observent avec la délicatesse d'une biche. Une beauté glaciale. Il se présente d'une voix douce, mais son nom m'importe peu, tant qu'il me laisse le contempler. J'aimerais me plonger dans ce visage pour ne plus m'en détacher. _

_Ses paroles, je les avale. Il me parle d'un peu de tout. Lui qui dit ne pas être bavard d'habitude, ses mots sortent tous seuls pour son nouvel auditeur._

_La pluie a cessé, et le soleil est apparu, tirant le rideau de nuages fermé sur la ville. Pourtant, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. A regret, nous nous séparons. Peut-être nous reverrons nous sur ces banquettes bordeaux ?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Au début, nous nous retrouvions en sortant de nos emplois respectifs, de temps en temps, toujours dans ce café, ne restant jamais plus d'une heure, occupée à discuter, à observer. Puis, le temps de nos rencontres s'étirait, jusqu'à passer toute la soirée dans le café, voire même jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. Le lendemain, les cernes aux yeux, je me faisais toujours engueuler, n'arrivant pas toujours à suivre le rythme de la chanson.

Une fois, il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la douce chaleur de l'endroit. Son expression de bien-être, de repos, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle me permet de me souvenir de ce qu'il est vraiment. Un ange…

Nous ne parlions jamais de nos boulots… C'était mieux ainsi. J'avais mon monde, lui le sien, et ça me suffisait. A vrai dire, nos conversations durant des heures n'étaient pas très élevées, juste de quoi faire rester l'autre pour voir son sourire et ses yeux brillants de bonheur. Je les aimais ces mots, ils me faisaient entendre cette voix légèrement grave qui m'a fait frissonner dès la première écoute.

Nos doigts se frôlaient parfois, et aussitôt nos joues rosissaient. Notre relation avait un avant-goût très étrange de ce couple timide. Mais… Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais, ce que nous voulions ?

_Flash Back_

_Je sors du local en souriant, malgré la journée épuisante que j'ai eue. Ce soir, nous nous voyons. Il est déjà là, me tournant presque le dos, parti dans ses pensées. Je me glisse sans un bruit derrière lui et couvre ses yeux. Il sursaute et rigole doucement. Il a un rire cristallin, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?_

_Il prend délicatement mes mains et se retourne, les gardant toujours entrelacées à ses doigts. Nous nous taisons, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis il me lâche et nous partons vers le restaurant._

_Assis à une table, nous restons  dans ce silence qui nous est propre. Chaque petit instant, je les apprécie. Jamais… Jamais je n'avais connu ça. Même avec mes amis, il y a des fois où je préfère m'isoler. Même avec les amants que j'ai eus… Mes amours…_

_Mais avec lui, j'aimerais pouvoir faire durer le temps éternellement pour pouvoir entendre son rire fin, croiser ses yeux malicieux. Deviendrais-je accro ? Je m'étais juré de ne jamais trop m'attacher à quelqu'un, de ne jamais me faire totalement attraper par ses filets. Mais… Avec lui… Je n'ai même pas envie de me débattre. Au contraire, j'ai envie de m'emmêler encore plus pour ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir._

_On dirait une jeune fille parlant de sa première amourette, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai l'impression que cet amour sera plus complexe que la liaison de cette collégienne. Destructeur ? De toute manière, l'amour est toujours destructeur… Quoi que l'on fasse, on fait toujours du mal à quelqu'un. On voit moins ses amis, on bâcle son travail… Et mes chansons ? Que deviendront mes textes si jamais il devient trop important ? Que deviendront mes 'Happy End' glauques ? Est-ce que Dir en Grey va devenir un groupe qui parle de lapins roses gambadant joyeusement dans des prés en fleurs ? J'ai juré pourtant de ne jamais faire de textes se finissant bien… Vas-tu remettre toutes ces années en cause ?_

**_-Kyô ? Ça ne va pas ?_**

**_-Hum, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées._**

_Bah… Laissons le temps faire les choses et profitons de ces instants encore appréciables._

_Les plats s'enchaînent sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. Il n'y a que son sourire. Je paye et nous finissons par sortir. Dehors, la nuit a pris place. Quelques flocons de neige tombent, allant parfaitement avec le teint blanc de mon compagnon. Il frissonne. J'enlève mon écharpe et la noue autour de son cou. Il me remercie d'un baiser sur la joue, lequel me fait rougir._

_Je le raccompagne chez lui. Il veut me rendre mon bien, mais je le lui offre. Ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu. Il me gratifie d'un sourire sensuel avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Au moment de disparaître dans son appartement, il se retourne vivement et vient déposer très légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hébété, je reste figé sur le palier. Je porte mes doigts à ma bouche, comme pour vérifier que cette sensation y est encore. Je m'en vais, laissant derrière moi le lieu de ce premier contact entre nos deux lèvres._

_Fin Flash Back_

Enfin, il annonce la pause. Je me presse de rejoindre le canapé et m'allonge sur le ventre, enfouissant mon visage dans un coussin. Les autres rigolent et sortent fumer. Sauf Shinya… Il contourne paisiblement sa batterie et vient s'asseoir près de moi, caressant mes cheveux. Je balance mon oreiller pour poser ma tête sur ses cuisses.

Je l'aime bien ce gamin… Il est reposant. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un état de semi-conscience. Les autres, revenant, comparent la scène à un petit chat cherchant des caresses chez son maître, cela arrache un petit sourire à notre batteur. Je me relève doucement en frottant mes yeux, comme un petit enfant qui voudrait rester éveillé pour voir son père rentrer.

Je retourne chanter, ma voix emplie de haine et de colère, alors que je me sens incroyablement calme. L'étreinte du plus jeune m'a calmé, je ne ressens plus aucun trouble. Pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point _il_ m'obsède.

_Flash Back_

_Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis ce baiser. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Si ça trouve, il croit que je lui en veux pour ce geste incorrect. Mais même si je le voulais, je crois que je serai incapable de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'à la simple vue de son regard, de cette expression timide sur son visage, je craquerai et lui pardonnerai tout. Suis-je si faible ? Le passé ne m'a donc rien appris ? Ces relations finies en échec, en déchirement, en miettes de moi-même qu'il a fallu retrouver et recoller, cela ne m'a donc pas suffi ? Il faut que j'en redemande ?_

_J'ai beau essayer de me résonner, de prendre des résolutions, j'arrive toujours à les abandonner pour un sourire de lui… C'est comme cela que je me retrouve devant chez lui, la main en hauteur, à quelques centimètres de la sonnette, hésitant à appuyer et à affronter mon destin._

_Son son irritant retentit, puis des pas à l'intérieur. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Son absence, son effacement, était-ce une manière de me dire de le laisser tranquille ? Mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Tout est si confus dans ma tête… Mais tous ces problèmes deviennent insignifiants et disparaissent au moment où cette fichue barrière nous séparant s'ouvre.  _

_Encore une fois, mon souffle est coupé. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette sensation, je crois. Celle de la première fois où je le vois. Toujours aussi forte depuis  cette rencontre dans ce petit café perdu dans la grande ville. Bien qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un t-shirt large et d'un jean banal, je le trouve magnifique._

_Il ne faut pas que je m'attache à lui. C'est mal… C'est un homme et moi aussi. Encore, s'il n'y avait que ça. Mais c'est lui… Toute sa personnalité dégage quelque chose de si fort… Indescriptible. Poignant. Dangereusement envoûtant._

_Il me sourit et m'invite à rentrer. Je me fais petit sur le sofa pendant qu'il va préparer du thé. Son appartement est sobre, mais agréable. Une légère musique de fond d'une artiste inconnue, quelques tableaux d'arts contemporains aux significations multiples, deux ou trois cadres photo discrets… Voilà son monde… Coupé du réel. Si reposant._

_Il revient avec deux tasses et s'assied en face de moi, la tête baissée. Aucun de nous deux n'ose parler. Comme deux vierges timides, nous attendons que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Tant et si bien que, prenant notre courage à deux mains,  nous nous coupons._

**_-Tu sais, pour l'autre jour/_**

**_-Je voulais te dire/_**

_Nous nous taisons alors tous les deux, laissant la parole à l'autre… Mais seul le silence nous répond… Soit… Alors, je vais m'expliquer le premier…_

**_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence ? As-tu cru…. As-tu cru que je t'en voudrais pour ce geste ? Il m'a surpris, stupéfait, mais cette sensation sur mes lèvres, rien ne peut l'enlever. Et ces traitresses en redemandent encore. Tu comprends… Je veux encore savoir ce que c'est de goûter à la mort en caressant ta douce bouche… Je ne peux plus me passer de ta peau effleurant la mienne. Et pourtant, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur, bordel ! Parce que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Dis-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! J'ai l'impression de faire une chute interminable dans un puits noir, mais c'est si agréable… Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Est-ce que tu peux me comprendre ?_**

**_-Kyô… Kyô…_**

_Il se lève et me serre contre lui. Ma tête repose sur son torse, mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à sa chemise mouillée de mes larmes. Je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas. J'ai tellement besoin de ton odeur. Vas-y, prends mon âme, prends mon cœur, je ne pourrais pas résister… Tu es un sorcier qui m'a jeté un sortilège horrible, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ne ressens-je aucune douleur ?_

_Tu t'agenouilles et me regardes dans les yeux. Tes doigts fins caressent mes joues pour essuyer cette eau salée qui y coule. L'attente d'une réponse est trop longue et trop dure à supporter. Alors je me penche et dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laisse faire et approfondit notre baiser. Oui… Je l'embrasse. Je touche aux bijoux sacrés d'un ange… Et je n'en ai aucune honte. Nos langues se rencontrent timidement, nos mains se rejoignent et s'enlacent._

_Le temps s'arrête… C'est tellement pathétique comme façon de réagir, non ? Avec toutes ces questions, ces problèmes, ces suppliques, ces gestes à peines osés… Je suis en train de me comporter vraiment comme une femme attendant qu'on la rappelle alors que le gars n'a fait que tirer son coup. Je me fige. Tirer son coup… C'est peut-être sa seule motivation ? Peut-être va-t-il me baiser et repartir sans un mot, l'âme comblée, le sexe repu et son cœur soulagé de mon poids. Et s'il n'était qu'un de ces dragueurs comme les autres. Comme les autres ? Non, pire, il fait miroiter les choses aux autres sans jamais les offrir. Il m'a senti tendu et se recule doucement, une lueur d'incompréhension sur son visage. J'entends ma propre voix tremblante._

**_-Vas-tu… Tromper mon cœur ? Vas-tu me sauter violemment et me laisser dans des draps puants la luxure ? Vas-tu… Vas-tu…_**

**_- Chut, tais-toi… Je te ne laisserai pas… Car ton cœur m'appartient._**

_Ses mots m'ont réconforté, laissant pourtant une étrange sensation amère dans ma bouche. Bah, c'est sans importance… Il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Fin Flash Back_

Les lumières de la ville se sont toutes mises en route depuis quelques heures déjà. Dans la rue, des jeunes filles en uniforme admirent leurs dernières photos à peine développées, quelques musiciens espérant une soudaine frénésie autour d'eux, les faisant devenir célèbres, des salarymans se dépêchant de sortir de la capitale pour rejoindre leur doux foyer déjà endormi à leur arrivée.

Et puis moi… Et puis lui… Souriants. Nous nous promenons, regardant avec envie les vitrines remplies de belles choses inutiles donc indispensables. Sans un mot, nous parcourons notre chemin, Parfois, quand personne ne fait attention à nous, nos doigts se frôlent et s'enlacent avant de se relâcher à regret. Et de temps en temps, il se tourne vers moi et son visage illumine mon cœur. Tout est prétexte pour se rapprocher. Un passant trop pressé pour s'écarter, un vêtement dans un magasin, des fans qui ne doivent pas nous voir… Peu importe, tant que nous pouvons nous toucher, nous tenir, nous sentir...

Sa peau est si douce… Putain, mais ta gueule Kyô ! Tu es vraiment pathétique ! Tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ces mots. Ce n'est pas toi ! Toi, tu ne t'attaches pas. Tu repousses. Tu effrayes… Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, tu ne laisseras tomber tes barrières. Tu as mis trop de temps à les monter, ce n'est pas pour les détruire au premier beau cul passant par là.

Voilà, je deviens fou... Cela devait arriver un jour. Je me parle à moi-même… Pourquoi pas être schizophrène tant qu'à faire ? Et toi, tu restes me fixer de tes beaux yeux aux cils parfaitement recourbés. J'esquive un sourire forcé en me plongeant dans mon chocolat chaud. Nos pas nous ont irrémédiablement amenés à ce café. Si habituel, si tranquille qu'il en est devenu presque sécurisant.

Nos gestes sont répétitifs, mais nous n'y trouvons aucune lassitude. Tu ne dis mot, pour changer. T'ennuies-tu en ma présence ? Est-ce que ces phrases prononcées quelques temps plus tôt, tu les regrettes ? Finalement, avouerais-tu bien vouloir me laisser sur le côté de la route et m'abandonner dans un fossé oublié de tous ?

Tes lèvres esquissent le plus charmant des dessins, me rassurant sur tes sentiments. Non bien sûr, tu n'as pas menti. Tu n'es pas comme cela… Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es bien plus pur et sincère que tous ces hypocrites sournois. Et je recommence encore… Vas-tu me laisser donc ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je ne veux pas de ce personnage qui ose dire être une partie de moi. Non, il ne peut pas exister quelque chose de tel dans mon âme. C'est une plaisanterie, peut-être de celui que les gens appellent communément Dieu ?

Ma tête vient rencontrer le froid de la table, et de ma bouche sort un soupir de fatigue mêlé à de l'énervement envers moi-même. Tu murmures mon prénom doucement, une pointe d'inquiétude mal cachée dans la voix. Tes longs doigts entortillent sans violence mes cheveux, apaisant ce conflit intérieur qui me ronge sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter.

Alors c'est ça mon destin ? Rester auprès de toi et ressentir ce déchirement, d'une source pourtant des plus agréables, puisque c'est l'Homme admirable que tu es qui en est la cause, tu es celui qui alimente ces ruisseaux de tourments. S'il-te-plaît, donne-moi l'antidote, comment pourrais-je durer l'éternité de cette vie avec cette… Chose en moi. Cet autre qui essaye de me rendre plus tendre, celui qui veut faire baisser mes défenses pour les abandonner au sol. Non, c'est impossible… Je préfère mourir entre des mains inconnues que subir cette torture.

Et si c'était ça ? L'antidote… Mourir… Mais par toi et toi seul, portant le coup fatal à mon corps, mon cœur en décomposition. Si j'ai raison, je serai heureux… Car on ne pourrait imaginer plus belle mort. Dans aucune de mes chansons, aucun de mes textes, même aucune de mes pensées, je n'aurais pu trouver cela. Mourir de l'être aimé. C'est si cliché. C'est la mort parfaite de toute bonne tragédie.

Le drame de ma vie… Toute ma vie est un drame… Une tragédie… Ces quelques dernières années n'ont été qu'une parodie de bonheur. Le groupe, les membres. Toute cette joie et ces effluves de sentiments, ce n'était qu'un mensonge trop gros pour nous.

Car…

_« Je suis un cadavre ambulant_

_Une coquille vidée de sa vie_

_Dont on a privé du plus important_

_Un cœur pour aimer, un cœur pour vivre_

_On l'a soudé sans scrupules_

_Sans pitié pour ma pauvre petite carcasse »_

Alors s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi, défais les nœuds dans ces chaînes, détache les coutures qui emprisonnent mon cœur, ces fils voulant faire cicatriser ma douleur incessante. Dis-moi que tu es capable de ça. J'ai tellement confiance en toi, je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire cela.

Mon dernier espoir…

Tout repose sur tes frêles épaules…

Pourras-tu tenir le poids ?

Jamais dans ma vie je ne connus pareil dilemme. Fuir ou te serrer dans mes bras. M'arracher le cœur ou étouffer contre toi ? Quelle est la solution à ce problème ? Moi qui n'ai jamais qu'utiliser les mots pour les faire virevolter dans une danse étrange et malfaisante, je n'en ai aucun à poser pour répondre à cette question.

Oh, délivrez-moi… Je vous en supplie… Quelqu'un pour atténuer ma douleur. Sans que j'y prête attention, nous somme partis du bar et nous nous dirigeons vers chez lui. Je crois que nous ne nous lasserons jamais de ce rituel. Nous grimpons tranquillement les marches, peu pressés de se quitter. Mais il a beaucoup de travail demain, moi-même j'ai un concert. Alors, il faut être raisonnable et se laisser tôt.

Sur le pas de sa porte, nous nous séparons d'un tendre mais timide baiser scellant comme un pacte invisible nous reliant pourtant fortement ensemble. Lentement, pour pouvoir me regarder  le plus lentement possible, il referme sa porte. Dans l'impatience de nous revoir bientôt, je redescends, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais rentrer chez moi et me mettre directement au lit, cela fera passer plus vite ce temps paraissant infini entre notre abandon et notre future sortie. Mais malgré ces bonnes résolutions, je sais que je ne dormirai pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit, si le luxe du sommeil m'est accordé. Où est passé le Kyô qui s'endormait n'importe quand, n'importe où ? Envolé comme tant d'autres choses à sa rencontre ?

Mon appartement est si vide et froid. Une présence l'éclairerait tellement.  Ta présence l'éclairerait tellement. Car aujourd'hui, je ne peux imaginer une autre présence que la tienne. Certain me dirait de prendre un animal comme un chien ou un chat pour combler le néant de mon chez-moi. Mais est-ce qu'une chose à poil pourrait vraiment combler une absence affective forte ?

Je me glisse sous mes draps et pense à lui. Encore lui… Toujours lui. Je suis vraiment atteint. Tous ces gens, tous ces textes ou films dont je me suis moqué autrefois, je crois que je vais devoir les reconsidérer. Plus tard, car Morphée m'appelle, et la belle déesse de la nuit me prend dans ses bras.

--

_Des lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses contre les miennes, des mains délicates parcourant mes courbes, une voix suppliante et emplie de désir murmurant mon nom. C'est toi. Doucement, tu sais, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. Mais nous avons patienté jusqu'ici, nous ne sommes plus à quelques secondes près. Tu es vraiment impatient. Ces sons de plaisir, de désir, ils sortent vraiment de ma bouche ? Tu vois, ils sont créés rien que pour toi._

_Sous tes airs raisonnables se cachent en réalité un redoutable félin. Malgré tes apparences, tu t'y connais vraiment. Hm… Loin de moi l'idée de douter de tes capacités, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu pourrais être aussi doué que cela. Mes soupirs se transforment en gémissements, mes gémissements en cris, et le plaisir ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter._

_Perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme, je ne fais attention à rien. Mais, pourquoi ta voix prend un autre aspect ? Quoi ? Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie « C'est la première et dernière fois que je te ferai ce plaisir. Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas me satisfaire. » Tout à coup, mes pieds et mes mains sont attachés. Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Quelle est cette lueur malsaine dans tes yeux ?_

_Tes doigts parcourent à nouveau mon corps, mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour la blesser, la griffer, en déchiqueter chaque cellule. Je gémis et te supplie, mais ton rire de dément résonne au-dessus de mes plaintes. Cela ne peut être toi. Qui est ce monstre qui te ressemble et me torture ? Tu t'insinues en moi sans rien faire pour calmer ma douleur. Tu es si violent. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi, CE N'EST PAS TOI ! _

_Tu rigoles et me frappes. Je suis ton pantin. Mes larmes coulent alors que les coups de poings et de reins pleuvent. Pitié ! Que fais-tu de tout ce temps en ta compagnie ? De notre amitié ? De notre amour ? J'aurais encore préféré que tu me baises et t'en ailles en salaud. Vaut mieux être un salaud qu'un violeur._

_Ton rire se transforme en bruit strident. C'est insoutenable… Cela me déchire les tympans. Comment voix humaine peut prendre pareil aspect ?_

Je me redresse en criant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Bien sûr, tu ne serais pas capable de ça. Ce son désagréable, c'est mon portable hurlant de décrocher, ce que je fais sans tarder.

C'est Kaoru, hurlant, hystérique. Je suis en retard pour la répétition de mise au point. Le live est ce soir, qu'est-ce que je fous ? Je lâche le téléphone pour me préparer en vitesse, laissant le leader s'égosiller dans le vide. Mes larmes ont vraiment coulé… Mon sperme aussi… Ce songe fut vraiment intense.

Arrivé à bon port, le guitariste croit qu'il est encore bon de m'engueuler sur la ponctualité les jours de concerts. Les autres m'adressent de petits sourires avant de se remettre à bosser.

La journée passe assez vite, nous amenant déjà à l'heure fatidique de l'ouverture des portes, de l'entrée des fans. De _Son_ entrée. Car ce soir, il est là. Comme toujours. Cela ne pourrait être autrement. Une fois prêt, je me place dans un coin pour le chercher parmi tous ces gens et pour pouvoir l'admirer en toute tranquillité et discrétion. Il est si serein. Je suis sûr que dans ses bras légèrement musclés, l'on doit ressentir ce calme. Mais je ne peux aller vérifier. Tant pis pour moi. Mon rêve me revient en tête. Pourquoi… pourquoi mon cerveau a inventé une telle chose ? Il est si parfait, comment pourrait-il faire cela ?

Mais est-ce vraiment lui ?

Ne serait-ce pas un autre tout aussi charmant lui ayant ravi la place ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de trop me poser la question, on m'appelle.

C'est à nous.

J'ai soudain peur… Peur de me planter… Au moment où les lumières s'éteignent. Si jamais… Je me trompe. Que m'arrivera-t-il ? Est-ce que son estime pour moi baissera ? Est-ce qu'il me laissera ? Est-ce que je me retrouverais sans sa reconnaissance, sans son amour ;

Seul…

Toujours seul…

_A suivre…_


End file.
